


Vacation

by MoonlessSkye



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, More tags to come as I update this, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlessSkye/pseuds/MoonlessSkye
Summary: After the rough start for their summer vacation, team RWBY is recovering and eventually set off for Menagerie. This is a continuation to my previous work, Shimmering lights, but it's not absolute necessarily to read it. Would probably fill in some gaps, as I build the story from there, but hey this is the "more fluff less Grimm" -version, so your choice!





	1. Camp night

“Ahha! Truth or dare, Weiss~?” The blondie grinned at the very troubled looking, fidgeting yet somehow classy girl who was eyeing at both her and the bottle. Weiss’ eyebrow kept twitching. How could it land on her right as they started, the exact instant she had a lapse of judgement and allowed all the cooing of her teammates to relent her will and give in to such a vulgar game as “spin the bottle”. This _must_ have been setup. They all seemed too smug now that she looked around her other friends sitting in a ring next to the campfire with her. This must have been a plot to force her to do something she’d never do if not compelled by her own pride to abide by rules she herself had agreed on! But _no_! She would deny them of that - Weiss Schnee would not go down that easy. She knew her image amongst her friends - they knew she would go to extreme lengths to hide her secrets and feelings, and thus always choose dare over truth. Alas! They must have planned for that and instead devised something far worse as a dare.

  
And so, Weiss finally met the curious stares around her with an air of certainty. She would take those who had plotted against her with surprise and declare otherwise as surely expected; “Truth!” She triumphantly declared to the group, to which all seemed rather surprised as Weiss was hardly one to “enunciate such presence whilst engaging in thrifling middle class games.” as she herself had once put it. “Uuh? Really?” Yang finally asked as everyone recovered from their slight surprise at Weiss’ sudden display. “Why yes Yang Xiao Long, I, Weiss Schnee, indeed choose truth as my ordeal of ridiculement in this game you’ve so ungracefully bestowed upon all of us.” Weiss sang with drama in her voice, earning chuckles from Ruby and eye rolls from Blake. “Alright then!” Yang smirked and met Weiss with her confident stare. “Has miss properness ever masturbated?” Yang let out, keeping her stare on Weiss. Silence that followed choked everyone. Blake had turned to look at Yang with disbelief, Ruby blushed and was staring at Weiss from under her hood, and the poor girl herself was almost visibly emitting steam as her cheeks twitched under the heat they were attracting. “Just _WHAT_ sort of a question is that!” Weiss yelled at Yang in her high-pitched voice, her opponent remaining unphased. “You chose truth Ice Queen, now out with it!” Yang kept calm and fired back with minimal effort. The tension remained. Weiss could feel her heart beating against her chest, the expecting stare from Ruby, and that damn annoying smirk from Yang kept pressuring her while Blake was still being useless and kept staring at the insufferable blondie. “What are you girls up to now?” Qrow asked as he walked back to the camp from one of his scouting trips. Weiss felt she would faint from embarrassment. Ruby froze. Blake tried looking calm and managed to only make it worse. “Spin the bottle!” Yang chirped, her smile only growing. “Aha, campfire secrets is it. Well you girls have fun, I am going to take a nap. Wake me up if you hear anything.” “Gotcha!” Yang responded as Qrow waved and went to his tent, pitched a respectable distance away from the girls. Something about his semblance he had mumbled as they were choosing where to set camp. Silence dwelled once more. “So! I believe the Heiress still hasn’t taken on her truth.” Yang picked up with a smile. The tension slowly crept back. “Yang this is so inappropriate!” Weiss began in protest, but as she noticed she wasn’t gaining the support of anyone else, she had to give in with a sigh. She had gotten herself into a binding set of rules, and a Schnee, especially Weiss, was not the type to step down from a challenge. “Fine. Okay. I haven’t. There, I said it, you happy?”. Silence. Ruby looked in disbelief. Blake’s eyes were wide and her mouth open, all the while Yang quietly uttered “I knew it” and fist pumped the air. “Wait wait, Weiss, are you serious? You’re not lying?” Blake began, only to be met with a rather fierce gaze from the heiress. “Okay okay, look, I’m not judging you it’s just that’s..so surprising.” Blake finished. Weiss sighed. “I don’t know what sort of upbringing all of you had, but not only was mine more than...victorian...it took place in a setting where every breath you took was monitored. And judged.” Weiss explained as she shifted her gaze to stare at her feet with burning cheeks. No one said anything. Even Yang felt a bit bad for taking her teasing this far.

 

“Uum well uh I guess it’s your turn to spin the bottle?” Ruby tried, smiling awkwardly in an attempt to change the topic. Weiss took the opportunity and slowly placed her hand on the bottle to give a twirl. It only spun for a few swift turns before stopping on the grassy ground, pointing at Ruby. “Hahaa, make it a good one!” Yang winked at Weiss, who responded with a look everyone knew not to push further. “Well then Ruby. Truth or dare?” Weiss said dryly, hiding her minor excitement. “Dare!” Ruby answered with a warm smile and a thumbs up that even she didn’t know what it was for. “Very well then, I want you to…” Weiss began while lowering her chin to rest upon her palm for a few moments. “Act intimate with Blake!” the small girl with the posture of a queen declared. Disbelief flashed in everyone’s eyes, and Ruby was left with an open mouth. “Well?” Weiss asked in a demanding tone after a few moments of stillness had passed. “Uhh...ummm..ookay!” Ruby eventually responded. She turned to look at Blake, who wore a face displaying that of amusement more than shock. Ruby brought her gaze to her boots before making a small nudge towards Blake, inching herself closer till she was practically next to the Faunus. With slow movements, Ruby laid herself over Blake’s lap, her head on Blake’s left knee and looked up with a smile. “Hey pretty kitty. Take care of me?” she said with a timid smile. Blake responded with a small tilt of her head and words decorated in amusement. “Sure, my little rose.” as Blake placed her hand on Ruby’s head and stroked the girl’s locks, earning a content reaction from Ruby who shyly snuggled closer. Ruby then brought her arms to embrace the Faunus and gave her a hug. Yang couldn’t stop herself from smiling and let out a small ‘awww’, seeing her baby sister being too darn cute. Weiss was the complete opposite, regretting her choice as she had all along wanted this to happen to herself, though her pride and stubbornness had proven too much for her to acknowledge this. Yang didn’t miss this as she took a peek at the Ice Queen’s expression, filled with envy. “You shoulda just asked her to do that with you Weiss.” Yang teased, receiving a very cold stare from the opposition. “I believe it’s your turn, Ruby.” Weiss said, ignoring Yang while maintaining her cold stare. “Oh! Right!” Ruby perked up, slightly disappointed that her petting time was over. She quickly got back up and gave the bottle a spin, it again landing on Weiss. “What! Did you rig this!?” Weiss asked in disbelief, targeting her question at Yang who only responded with a shrug and a roll of her eyes. “Go on Ruby, make her squirm!” Yang went on, encouraging her sister. “Hehee, we’ll see. Weiss! Truth or dare?” the girl asked while looking at the heiress with innocent eyes. There was consideration, but not wanting to repeat the previous embarrassment, Weiss bit her lip as she let out in a sigh: “Dare. But _I swear Ruby_ , I’ll whoop your ass if you get any weird ideas…” She threatened. “Hey! my baby sis gets to pick whatever she wants, those are the rules!” Yang defended immediately, though there was a hint of laughter in her voice. Blake smiled silently, enjoying her goofy friends being themselves. Petting Ruby was fun, but her curiosity was truly peaking now that she’d get to see what mischief the little puppy could device.


	2. And then they all cuddled

“Ookayy, well, I dare you to…sing!” Ruby revealed, gaining raised eyebrows from both Blake and Yang, while Weiss went silent. Her expression was difficult to read, it seemed calm, contemplating, but also serious and a little...worried. “Weiss..? You ok?” Yang asked after the heiress had said nothing for few moments. “Yes I... am fine. I… wanted to do this a bit later but…I suppose now is a time as good as any.” the girl replied, her voice a shade mellow yet firm. “Well, sing I shall.” she went on, getting up to stand in a better posture before anyone could say anything about her mysterious reaction. Weiss closed her eyes, took a few breaths, and then remained there, standing still in the late evening. The campfire gently gave light to the stage the three others turned to form so as to look at Weiss, slowly inching closer to each other to make a small audience for the girl. And, eventually, without any notice, Weiss began in her high, clear and beautiful voice.

 

Songs of wind carry my pleas

To those who listened before I would

 

Tell them how do I feel

About the loneliness that my heart felt

About the sun they are for my soul

 

Tides of the ocean please echo

My love for the girl who caught me

Tell her how I feel

Tell her why I think of her every night

Every battle, every battle

 

Shelter of the skies protect us

Give us strength to go on

Stray harm’s hand away

Bless me to stay with them for life

 

As Weiss finished, she snuck a peek at her friends to see them in awe, but snapped her eyes to her feet as she felt the rush of emotion overwhelm her. The others were stunned. They felt they should clap, but it felt wrong for the moment. Ruby had teared up. Yang couldn’t believe Weiss had just done what she did, and Blake… She was the first one to stand up. Gently hinting for both of the others to stand up with her hands, slightly pulling them, while walking over to embrace the girl who still kept her eyes on the ground. “Weiss, you’ve done something incredible and I want to say I love you for all of us.” The Faunus said in her calm voice, before feeling it break a little as she continued “And I want to tell you that was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done.” Blake finished as she tightened her embrace around Weiss. “Weiss!! Y-you.. I love you!!” Ruby managed between her sobs, now crying softly against Weiss while hugging the petite girl from her left side. A small sigh of relief was heard coming out from between the three girls, all embracing the smallest of the group. Weiss felt relieved. They had apparently liked it. She had been nervous, so nervous trying to come up with the lyrics. Singing was one thing, but writing them herself while also imbuing meaning...“You can marry Ruby now, but  _ you better invite me over  _ every now and then or I will take her back!” Yang teased, cutting Weiss’ thoughts. The blondie hugged the whole group tight and went on “Still, that was so sweet that I won’t mind giving you guys a long honeymoon without disturbance.” she finished, trying not to mind Blake’s elbow that stung her side. Yang was smiling as she let go to give the poor crushed Weiss some room to breathe finally. Others followed, but Ruby stayed right by the girl’s side who was now shyly looking up to the other three, her eyes in tears as she let out in a soft, quiet voice: “Thank you. I’m happy you liked it.” “We did. When did you write this? Or even practise?!” Blake asked in wonder. The group had been tightly together in the hospital, not that there were many places they could go to while stuck in a military base. “I wrote the lyrics during the day instead of studying like I told you. Practise was more difficult, but I stayed up after you all were asleep. Winter was kind enough to lend me her office.” Weiss responded, her voice altering between quiet and barely audible. “Weiss you’re wonderful, I-I don’t know what to say, I didn’t know you could be this sweet!” Ruby praised now in a more excited tone, lightly tugging Weiss’ hand she had somehow found herself holding. Weiss smiled. They all did.

 

“Soo uh. I don’t suppose continuing ‘spin the bottle’ would really suit the mood. You all wanna to eat something? I’m hungry.” Yang suggested. “Food sounds good.” Blake agreed. Soon Blake, Weiss and Ruby were sitting by the campfire as Yang dug out their dinner from their backpacks. Mostly sandwiches, some canned food and - of course - an extra large bag of chocolate chip cookies Ruby had been saving. Yang sat beside Blake, opposite to Weiss and Ruby. The four ate in joyous bustle. Weiss had lifted the mood to that of emotional, making the group feel even more intimate with each other than normal. Weiss felt her head buzz and heart still beat fast, and Ruby noticing this had offered her lap as cushion. Blake had nodded at Weiss and Yang pretended not to look, giving Weiss enough courage to quietly accept. Ruby gently caressed the heiress’ back as they watched the campfire burn. Blake could feel the tender emotions the two were sharing and felt herself just a tiny bit jealous. Her prince was sharp as always, though. Without a warning, Yang wrapped her arm around Blake’s shoulder and pulled the light Faunus right next to herself. As the initial surprise mellowed down, Blake felt her own smile growing wide and allowed her head to lean against Yang. The two had admitted nothing to each other, but there was no denying something strong had grown between them. Blake couldn’t help but blush as she admitted this to herself. They’d have to talk about it. But for now, this was enough. This was what they both wanted. The fire burned slowly, and the night was quiet. “This is peace.” Blake muttered, feeling Yang gently press herself against the Faunus in response.

 

Time passed. Everyone had sunken into thought as they snapped back when a familiar voice appeared. “You girls look like you could use sleep. Head into your tents already, won’t you. Don’t go catching any colds right as your vacation begins.” Qrow said. He had woken up for his nightly patrols. Weiss got up from Ruby’s lap, having practically fallen asleep there for a few moments. She felt embarrassed, but happy. Yang yawned. “Yeah I suppose we ought to.” she responded halfway through it, infecting the others with yawns as well. They slowly packed their packs and made their way into the tents. They had two, one for Weiss and Ruby and another for Blake and Yang. No one had said anything about it, but it acted yet again as an indication of the growing bonds between the girls. Normally Ruby and Yang would have shared a tent, but as no one said anything, this was how they ended grouping up. It was late, everyone was tired, and soon they all fell asleep. Ruby cuddled Weiss, Blake stayed close to Yang “because you’re so warm” as she had put it, and soon team RWBY was blissfully snoozing the night away.


	3. Hugs&words

Morning came. Blake woke up as her ears picked up the birds chirping outside their tent. Opening her eyes, she found Yang sleeping contently right next to her. The two had been facing each other the entire night. “Hey. Sleep well?” Blake poked Yang’s cheek, earning a small reaction from the blondie as she mumbled something and tried to snuggle closer to her pillow. “Mm cats are so cute…the way they purr..” Yang said, still half-asleep. Blake smiled. “Get up. I’m hungry.” she tried, now sitting up. An arm grabbed her as she tried to stand. “Noo bad kitty…” Yang began, her eyes still closed. Blake laughed softly. “You’re not fooling anyone Yang, get up or I will feed Ruby your breakfast.” Yang opened her eyes at that. “Mmh I doubt you can wake her up. Though I wouldn’t mind watching you feed her, you two looked super cute last night.” “Jealous?” Blake fired back with a smile. “Maybe?” Yang raised, now awake and flashing her bright smile at the Faunus. Blake laughed a little awkwardly and felt herself blush at the idea of having Yang laying on her lap. She got up and put on her jacket as she got out of the tent. To her surprise, Weiss and Ruby were already up and eating, though something felt off. She hadn’t heard them talking, and knowing the two, they’d probably have found something to bicker about - and even just Ruby alone, there should have been some noises. Instead, they were just sitting there and barely waved hello at the Faunus. “Morning you guys. Sleep well?” Blake asked as she walked to the campfire and sat opposite to the two. “Good morning. Just fine, thank you. And you?” Weiss responded, though she sounded stiff and...tired. “Good. It got cold during the night but…” Blake stopped herself there as she remembered just how close she had snuggled Yang to keep herself warm. “Anyway, what about you, Ruby? Slept ok?” Blake tried. Ruby stayed quiet. Something clearly was bothering her. Blake moved to sit down next to her, but Ruby didn’t even look at her. Blake gazed at Weiss, and saw all she needed to know written on her expression. “Hey. Tell us what’s up. We’re your team. You can tal-” Blake comforted, but was cut short as Ruby looked at her with tears forming in her eyes. Before she could do anything, Ruby hugged the Faunus who was starting to be filled with worry now. “I saw a nightmare..not just once, but throughout the whole night, where all of you were..” Ruby explained, her voice weak and not even able to finish as she felt more tears flow and her throat clog as she tried to suppress the sobs. “...she saw nightmares about all of us being dead. I tried to tell her we’re fine but..” Weiss explained. She looked sad as well, and was now petting Ruby’s shoulder. “It didn’t feel like just a dream, it felt like a curse, so real, and I- I was really sad and, and..Oh Blake you were so badly hurt and then that Grimm it..I tried to stop it but I was always too slow and it got you and I was so angry and sad and scared I didn’t know what to do!” Ruby frantically explained, trying to calm herself without success. “I tried comforting her, but… Whenever she fell asleep, she would soon wake up to that same dream. Well, it wasn’t exactly the same every time, we all had our own dream where we died.” Weiss filled in what Ruby didn’t explain. Blake’s concern only grew and she tried caressing Ruby’s head, feeling helpless with the poor girl who was now slightly shivering. “Hey, something wrong you guys?!” Yang yelled from her tent she had just emerged from. She saw the three sitting closely, and in the middle Ruby who looked like she was crying, leaning against Blake. The blondie almost dashed there and crouched in front of her sister to take a look at her face while taking a hold on both of her hands. “Heeyy, sis, what’s wrong? Saw a bad dream?” Yang began, gaining a nod from Ruby. “You poor thing, but don’t worry, we’re here now. Let’s eat a bit and then rest some more.” she comforted and embraced her sister. “Come on, I’ll nap with you a little, you look tired. Take your cookies and then you can tell me about that dream so I can punch it.” Yang said and almost picked Ruby up, who now stood up while stumbling a bit. Yang walked with her, keeping one hand around Ruby the whole time. Soon both of them disappeared into the tent Blake and Yang were sleeping in and could hear mostly Yang talking in her motherly voice, not really making out what her words.. “She’s so dependable when it matters.” Blake said, more so to herself than to Weiss as the two of them watched Yang immediately start taking care of Ruby like she was her mother. “She really is.” Weiss admitted. “I felt so..useless during the whole night. I tried to hold her, tell her it is okay but…she just kept having those dreams. I was so worried, frustrated and..sorry for her.” The heiress said, keeping her eyes at the tent Ruby was now. Her voice was quiet, cold. “But you were there. And, I’m sure you of all people can value that. To have a person who truly cares right there for you.” Blake responded, seeing right through Weiss’ pain. Weiss remained silent, and for a while they both kept their gaze at the tent. “Thank you Blake. That means a lot to me.” She finally responded. “It’s what friends are for.” Blake replied, putting her hand on Weiss’ shoulder. “Come on, keep me company while I eat. I still haven’t had breakfast.” 

  
  


“...and then Weiss was bitten and her arm was twisted so badly and I couldn’t do anything and you weren’t there and-” “Shh. No one can twist Weiss’ arm unless it’s you.” Yang cut short the rambling Ruby. “YANG! I was so scared and you’re just joking an-” “And I’m  _ telling you  _ it can’t happen since the heiress is so stubborn only your puppy eyes can have any chance at that.” Yang cut the frustrated girl short yet again, with genuine care in her eyes. Ruby’s eyes finally focused onto Yang’s, feeling a pout pull her cheeks instead of grief stinging them. And that instant tears filled her eyes again, but not those from fear or sadness, but love for her sister. Yang had pulled her away from that cycle her head was in just now. “Sis you stupid meanie I love you!” she said, leaning into a hug that Yang accepted and pulled Ruby closer. “There ya go Rubes. Never worry when we are here. Together nothing can ever get us.” Yang comforted as she lied down to her side with Ruby. Swiftly Yang tossed one of the blankets on top of Ruby and stayed by her side, bringing their foreheads together. “Now if you ever see that dream again, think about love. How much we all love you.” Yang began. Ruby didn’t understand, her expression telling as much. “But that would only make me more sad!” She protested. “Nuh uh. Because once you do, you’ll remember all the happy times we shared. And when you think about those, your dream will change. A nightmare’s biggest enemy is happiness. It can’t deal with that.” Yang concluded, her smile warm as she caressed Ruby’s head. She then kissed her forehead and pulled Ruby closer. “Now sleep a little, and go kick that nightmare’s butt. Your sis is right here.” Yang encouraged. Ruby couldn’t help but let out a content sigh. She snuggled closer to her sister and soon felt calmness take over, lulling her asleep.

 

 

“I’m sorry Blake, I’m really tired. We barely slept after Ruby’s first nightmare.” Weiss said after yawning. “You feel like taking a nap?” Blake asked. “I think it would do me good. I’m no good company like this anyway.” Weiss agreed to the idea, rising up. “Mind if I join you, it’s a bit windy today so I don’t feel like reading outside. And my books are in the other tent anyway so...” Blake asked, her ears twitching ever-so-slightly as she felt a bit unsure how the heiress would react. Weiss stared at Blake, amused. The suggestion was unexpected at the very least. “I don’t mind. I actually think that would be nice.” She revealed, much to Blake’s surprise. It wasn’t like Weiss to be this...genuine. The girls exchanged amused glances at each other, and the heiress offered her hand to Blake much like a prince to a princess, pulling her up as they walked to the other tent. Yang and Ruby had been silent for a bit now, so they assumed both had fallen asleep already. Weiss layed down on her mattress, pulling one of the blankets onto her. Blake did the same and they both stared the tent’s ceiling that let just a little daylight in. “Yang is really like a mother at times, I couldn’t help Ruby at all but she just does it like it was nothing.” Weiss began, but Blake shot a knowing hum at her immediately in response. “Weiss you  _ know  _ how much Yang treasures Ruby - she’s taken care of her ever since she was old enough to walk. I’m sure this isn’t the first nightmare she’s scaring away from her.” Blake reasoned. Weiss knew as much, but her expression remained pained. “I know. I just...wish I could do that, too.” She admitted, feeling silly saying it aloud. “You really do love her, huh.” Blake said in her warm voice, gently smiling at the thought. A few heartbeats of silence passed before Weiss exhaled: “I do. And for so long I was afraid of  admitting that, even to myself…” “Hey, now we all know and everyone’s happy about it. I’m sure you’ll only grow closer as time passes.” Blake comforted. Weiss hummed in return and they both entered a comfortable silence. It didn’t take long for Blake to pick up on the fact that Weiss’ breathing had become light and steady, a sure indication of her having fallen asleep. The Faunus soon followed along as the wind outside lulled the worries of team RWBY away.


	4. Yang's fall

Yang’s stomach woke her up in hunger. Ruby was still asleep, she hadn’t woken up even once after Yang had tucked her in. With a very light caress to the girl’s head, Yang got up and took her backpack with her. She needed breakfast, lunch, whatever one should call it at this point of the day. The bright sun hit her eyes as she got out of the tent. Campfire was out. Yang went to the small pier by the lake they were staying right next to and began to spread her breakfast. Canned tuna (maybe she could try luring Blake with it…), an assortment of nuts and dried fruits, some more sandwiches leftover from last night... If she had coffee this would be perfect, but plain ol’ water was also nice. Yang’s golden hair shone bright as she basked in the sun, enjoying her rare quiet moment. Little did she know about the shadow stalking her. It approached Yang slowly, making sure the girl wouldn’t notice as it moved closer in stealth, readying itself for lunge.

 

Qrow was out yet again. There weren’t many Grimm around, but he would not risk a damn thing with the girls still recovering from their injuries. Winter had warned her as much, especially since there was more to the forest than simple Beowolves and Boarbatusks. The army had encountered it while out scouting a few times, a sneakier type of Grimm, some distant relative of King Taijitu but much smaller, though still strong enough to take a man down. Its bite was venomous, nothing that couldn’t be cured, but if left untreated it would be fatal. The problem was, it was good at hiding and fast in its attacks. Aura would keep it at bay for a little while, but adding constant pressure to a small area depleted that fast. Getting caught was not an option.

 

Yang screamed. She’d been tackled onto the pier, rolled into the water where she was now struggling but then it hit her. She felt herself powerless. Her muscles went limp and she couldn’t resist, strength fleeing her as her mind began to numb. But something in her guided her hands to wrap around her assailant, squeeze tight, and rise up back to the surface where both she and Blake gasped for air in desperation. Both began to blush heavily, unable to separate or look each other in the eye. Blake had just ambushed and kissed Yang underwater, leaving both of them in shock at the daringness of it. Yang’s mind was seeing stars. Was this a dream, is this really Blake, what just happened!? “Caught you…” The Faunus said, her voice small and her ears glued to her scalp as she tried to keep her eyes from facing Yang’s but at the same time was dying to look at her. “BLAKE WHAT THE, I WAS, - WHAT IS - DID WE JUST -” Yang tried, her own questions cutting herself short every time she tried to form a sentence. Blake’s expression grew worried. She tried to separate herself from Yang but the blondie only tightened her grasp. “Nuh uh kitty! Don’t you even dare run now, you’re in it for deep now.” Yang began with a grin finally forming on her face. She was not used to being taken by surprise like this, but now that her mind was finally catching up with the events, some unexplainable joy began to rise in her chest. “Yang I don’t real-” Blake tried, flustering, but Yang silenced her with a finger to her lip while still holding onto the Faunus firm with her other hand. “You just tackled me underwater and kissed me kitty. I don’t think there’s mistaking any of this.” Blake grew even more nervous. “I mean, you could have just said ‘I love you’ like normal people.” Yang laughed. “I uh. Figured I’d have to do something more extreme to impress you.” Blake tried, laughing at herself awkwardly, still finding it hard to look Yang straight in the eye. “Well Blake, let me.” Yang started, gaining Blake’s full attention as the girl’s whole body jolted in anticipation. “Blake Belladonna, alias Kitty Cat, you are the girl of my dreams and I don’t understand why it took me so long to say this; I love you.” Yang said, her eyes staring straight deep into Blake’s that had begun to waver in tears. “I- I love you too, Yang” was all Blake could manage before she silenced herself as Yang’s lips approached hers, robbing all reason from her mind. Blake brought her hands to Yang’s cheeks to gently hold them as they kissed. They leaned on each other, quiet, content, hearts beating fast. Their bodies tried to absorb every moment, every vibration they could feel emitting from one another. “You uh. Wanna get out of the water? It’s not  _ that _ warm you know…” Yang finally said, earning an awkward nod from Blake.

 

It didn’t take long for the two to start the campfire. Yang had given one of her shorts and t-shirt for Blake to wear as they changed their wet clothes off. Blake’s backpack was still in the tent and she didn’t want to disturb Weiss. They then sat as close to each other as they could, their wet clothes drying on the rocks nearby. “So. What made you… Like, what pushed you to confess now - if you wanna call it that, it was like a full scale attack if you ask me.” Yang began, lovingly embracing Blake at the same time. “It.. Felt right. And then I saw you come out of your tent, but you were eating and I felt it would have been awkward to talk about it when you were still eating and then you just stayed there in the pier and I began to have doubts and then…” Blake explained, her voice reeking in embarrassment. “And then?” Yang asked, amused. “...And then, I thought to myself “What would Yang do”?” Blake blurted. Yang looked in astonishment. “You thought I would jump on you and roll you into a lake?!” she asked, almost insult in her voice. Blake blushed. “No it’s just… I tried to do something crazy, because I know you would have, and… I just got this idea to surprise you, and then it just kinda...went from there… I never planned on wrestling you into the water, but then I guess I got too excited and the momentum just...carried us…” The girl explained, swearing in her mind she could die from being such a dork right now. Yang laughed, that wonderful, warm and genuine laugh she had grown to love so much. “And then you went in for the kiss.” Yang finished for Blake. “Well, I gotta say you really surprised me. This didn’t feel something like the Blake that I know would do. But I loved it.” Yang confessed, landing a kiss on Blake’s cheek. “Yet, you still didn’t tell me - what made you do it now? No reason?” Yang pressed, her curiosity only growing. “It’s… Well, seeing Ruby and Weiss made me really think about...things, and I felt envious of them. And I.. I have loved you for a long time now, just, not really acknowledging it that well. I think the final trigger was when I saw how beautiful you were, not just your looks but… The way you cared for Ruby earlier today. I kept thinking about it the whole morning, and how much I loved that about you and generally everything else about you, too.” Blake confessed. Yang felt her heart burst in joy like a set of fireworks. “Blake I am really touched. I have… Well, we both kinda knew, didn’t we? But I am so happy you did something about it! I can’t believe it. We are together now - I can hug you and kiss you now!” Yang celebrated, pulling Blake close again and the two remained like that for a good while. It was warmer that way, too. Blake felt happy, content. This was the best vacation ever.


	5. Sugar in the air

“That oughta take care of em.” Qrow said to himself, letting out a sigh afterwards and turning back to head for the camp. The girls have probably gotten up finally, and he had earned himself a nap. The huntsman had just taken out a whole nest of the snake Grimm that Winter’s scouts had encountered. Maybe that wasn’t all of them, but for sure they wouldn’t be causing trouble to the girls here anymore. He pulled out a bottle of whisky from his chest pocket, taking a heartful gulp for the first time in a few days, and made his way back to the camp. From a distance already he could see the campfire going, further proving him the girls had indeed woken up. When he got there though, a crooked smile crept on his face. “Well, half awake.” Qrow said aloud with his soft, short chuckle, slightly startling Blake and Yang who were leaning against each other by the fire. “Oh! Hi uncle Qrow. Had a good hunt?” Yang responded, trying her best not to look too flustered as she tried to put minimal distance between herself and Blake. “Yeah, found some snakes hiding under rocks. You girls take care and stay away from tall grass and the like. Those devils sneak up on you like no Grimm I’ve seen.” Qrow warned in his deep and sluggish voice. “Heh, well, try to at least.” He grinned at Yang with a wink before turning. “You two have fun and try to keep awake at least. I’m going to sleep for a bit. Catch you at dinner.” He concluded, raising his hand to a wave a goodbye as he walked to his tent. “And try to be less obvious about it, or else you’ll get Ruby and little Ice Queen on your tail.” Qrow threw at the two just before entering his tent on the other side of the camp, earning a stressful silence from the two girls who were left blushing. He knew.

  
  


Blake and Yang were left staring at each other, feeling awkward, amused and embarrassed. They finally burst laughing and hugged each other. They were fine with this. Ruby and Weiss would hear about it sooner or later, it didn’t really matter. They were their dear friends, of course they should know. “But we don’t need to tell them right  _ now _ , now do we?” Yang finally said with a wry smile targeted at Blake. “No, I suppose we don’t.” The Faunus responded with her eyes in a small squint and a crooked smile. It was barely past noon, Weiss and Ruby would wake up who knows when. Right now, they had all the time they wanted just for the two of them. “What do you feel like doing?” Blake asked, turning to Yang and admiring the girl in front of her with all the love she didn’t even know was burning inside of her. Blake felt so free. Adam had been… Nothing like this. They shared a past that much of a prisoner and their warden’s without her just realizing it at the time. Yang was her sun, her wind of freedom. She could get lost in her features, her laugh and never be afraid she’d be deceived by them. Yang was so honest and see-through with her emotions and intentions with Blake, she felt reassured just by looking at the loving lilac eyes. Yang’s soft lips moved, but Blake couldn’t hear. She was too enticed by their movement, by their beautiful colour, how Yang’s voice felt like when it rang in her ears. She could dive in like to a dream, it filled with everything that Yang was. It was warm, it was fond memories, admiration, inspiration, respect… “-AKE!” “Kitty!?” “Hey are you there?” Yang took hold of Blake with both hands, her expression growing worried as the Faunus had been zoning off right in front of her for almost half a minute now right after asking a question from Yang. “Huh? What is it Yang?” Blake snapped back, her expression slowly fading from that of a dreamy one into a relaxed smile before turning into a questioning one as she registered the blondie was seemingly worried. “You okay?” Yang asked, her grip now relaxing and her face melting into a caring smile from the previous tense worry. “Never been better. Why?” Blake asked, blinking. “Uh huh. Well, what was that then?” Yang pushed, her eyes  still examining Blake but her tone already more playful. “What was what?” Blake blinked again, tilting her head a little. “You zoned out on me for a solid twenty-something seconds there y’know.” Yang said, feeling a bit stupid as she wasn’t sure if Blake was just messing with her or not. “Oh. I.. I guess I did, huh.” Blake admitted, realizing it only now herself, blushing a bit and rubbing her hand against her cheek immediately in a poor effort to hide it. Yang laughed. “Well, I hope it won’t happen too often. Come on!” Yang said, pulling the Faunus up. “Huh, wait, where are we going?” Blake asked in wonder. “Oh come on, I already told you!” Yang laughed, pulling the poor girl with her.

  
  


“Yang where are we going?!” Blake asked for the third time, gaining nothing but vague affirmations from the giggling blondie. “Oh you’ll see” “Don’t worry, just walk with me” “Come on, it’s close by!” and the like she said in her mischievous tone. The two had walked - well, one of them had while Blake was being mostly pulled - along the lake shore, as they went through few bushes and pushing aside branches from the trees growing right by the lake. As Blake sighed in defeat and committed to the idea that her life was now going to be hopelessly pulled by this untamed blondie till where ever she desired, the two took a small turn as the lake curved, arriving to a clearing. “We’re here!” Yang exclaimed, turning to Blake, smiling. “And here is..?” Blake asked in her lightly sarcastic voice, looking at Yang in amusement. “Privacy.” Yang smiled at the girl sheepishly, lowering her head just a tad while maintaining eye contact. “Hug me?” she asked, voice thin, almost nervous. Blake laughed, feeling slightly weirded out by this new side of Yang she was getting to see, but embraced the girl nonetheless. As she did, she screamed the very next moment as Yang scooped her up to princess carry and swiftly made her way to the shoreline and jumped to one of the large rocks on the water. “Yang WHAT are you doing!?” Blake asked in bewilderment and laughed. “Shh Kitty. I wanted you here.” Yang responded, still retaining her secretive attitude. “The sun is nice and it’s quiet here.” She went on, looking at the lake scene, still holding Blake as she sat down on the rock. “Can I uh, get off?” Blake tried, moving to sit next to her, but Yang held on. “Nuh uh. I like where you are.” Yang said, taking a quick look at Blake to see her face painted in questions and only winked at her. “I uh.. Wanted to tell you stuff.” Yang began like the poet she was. “I really was… Like it was so nice to hear you say..what you did..” “And uh. I just - you know - wanted to tell you that I respect you a lot, too.” Yang felt she sounded like an idiot, but pushed on anyway as Blake firmly kept staring at her. “I mean.. We’ve known each other for two years now, and at first I just thought ‘oh ok, she’s a book girl who’s all antisocial and stuff’, but then I saw the passion in you.” “You’re incredible when you care about something. Heck, you joined White Fang to try to better your people and I know that didn’t go too well but to me, you’re pinnacle of dedication and determination.” “You’ve been always been someone I couldn’t really understand, someone who intrigued me and I was so happy when we became partners. I thought I could get to know you better, but...” Yang trailed off for a moment. “But what?” Blake finally urged, gaining a sigh from Yang in acknowledgement. “But then, somewhere in there, I realized I wasn’t just trying to figure you out. It was so much more. I caught myself thinking ‘huh, wonder if Blake would like this’ ‘what would Blake think about this’ ‘Blake seems a bit different today, is she ok?’ and so on.” “I was so focused in you without even being aware of it at first. It was… Odd. With Ruby, I always know what she needs and wants, without even trying to, but with you I  _ needed _ to know. So I could do it for you.” Yang finished her tangent. For a bit, there was only gentle waves and breeze filling the silence. Blake could feel how nervous Yang was as she was laying there in her arms. “Yang I had no idea you felt that way. I thought you were treating me like you were because that’s what you do with everyone!” Blake began. “I thought you...were just teasing me because I was being so secretive about everything. I never realized you cared for me that way. Honestly, it wasn’t until much  _ much _ later that I began to notice you would look at me in a certain way… And even then I was pretty sure it was all in my head, I was just hoping you felt the same way I did.” Blake confessed. “Thank you.” She added. “For what?” Yang asked. Blake shifted herself, rising up to sit on Yang’s lap and locking her arms around the blond. “For telling me that. It made me feel fuzzy. Loved. I mean, it’s similar to what I feel when I’m with you anyway, but this… It makes it real. I’m no longer imagining for best-case scenarios, hoping for something I fear might not be… I feel secure.” Blake caressed Yang’s back as she spoke. Yang planted a kiss on the girl’s cheek in response. Blake shivered, then faced Yang with longing eyes. The two shared a slow kiss and then fell into a comforting silence, leaning against each other.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I felt this wasn't my best chapter but then I couldn't really stop myself from writing these two goofballs loving each other and it's exactly why I'm also so nervous posting this because I feel they should get better than my sleepy writing. Why must I be incapable of writing unless sleep deprived or intoxicated...


	6. Confessions

Ruby woke up. She felt a bit dumbfound, trying to gather where exactly she was. Her stomach caught her train of thought before she bothered to realize it was Yang and Blake’s tent, only noticing this as she couldn’t find her backpack anywhere, only her half-eaten cookie bag. She decided to save it for a bit later. Ruby got out and made her way to the other tent, noting that there was no one anywhere to bee seen. As she entered, she found Weiss still sleeping and could feel her heartstrings being pulled by the cuteness of the fair heiress. It hit her again how much she loved her. Weiss had stayed up all night trying to comfort her, not losing her patience even once, and Ruby knew how annoyed the girl could get if denied of her sleep.

 

Ruby was trying her best to stay quiet as she rummaged through her provisions, trying to find anything edible. She didn’t want to go out as there was no one to keep her company and, well, maybe Weiss just looked too cute for her to leave just yet. Ruby was stuffing herself with sandwiches as Weiss finally began to move, mumbling something before noticing Ruby. “Oh. You’re awake.” She said in a rather matter-of-fact tone. “Sorry I woke you.” Ruby responded, looking shy. “No, it’s fine… What time is it?” Weiss asked, digging for her Scroll. Ruby only shrugged as she kept stuffing her face with the sandwiches Yang had made. God they were good. “Ruby it’s almost three, why’d you let me sleep this long?!” Weiss grimaced. “I just got up too, sorry. And besides, you deserved to sleep.” The girl responded. Weiss sighed. “Well, I’m glad you seem okay at least.” Weiss let out. “Yeah! I’m sorry I kept you up… It was pretty horrible, those dreams…” Ruby said, her tone sad and apologetic. Weiss shook her head. “No Ruby, don’t apologize. I felt bad not being able to do more.” Weiss said, feeling guilt grip her. Ruby finished her snack and shifted closer to lean on her. “You were perfect Weiss, and I’m fine now. Just knowing you care about me is enough.” She said. “But still, I’m not like Yang” Weiss began before she got cut short as Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss. “No, you’re not my sister, you’re my girlfriend.” Ruby said, feeling bold and got rewarded for it as Weiss blushed. She was still having a hard time believing the two had actually gotten their feelings across and lived to share them like this. Flashbacks to the forest made her shudder. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Ruby. I’ve always treated you so poorly…” “Aw come on, I began to see through it halfway through our first year! I knew you didn’t mean it.” Ruby immediately comforted. “You...did?” Weiss asked in disbelief. “Well, maybe not completely, but I just felt you weren’t really as mad as you let on to be.” Ruby confessed. The two stared at each other for a bit before Weiss picked herself up once more. “Well, you  _ were _ being a dolt so  _ someone _ had to call you out for it.” “Aww that hurts Weiss.” Ruby feigned being insulted, but Weiss wouldn’t let up. “And childish, hyperactive, hopeless when it comes to history class…” She went on. “But somewhere in the midst of it…” “I began to love the way you’re genuine. You and Yang both are, but you’re… Not as insufferable as that flirt.” Weiss concluded. “How romantic you are Weiss.” Ruby laughed, poking the heiress playfully. “Well sorry for not being good with expressing my emotions!” The girl snapped back, but there was no trace of anger in her voice. “I can help you with that.” Ruby said with a hint of mischief in her tone. Before Weiss could retort, Ruby hugged her again and whispered in her ear “Now that those two aren’t here, I can show you all kinds of ways of showing my affection~” Ruby teased, earning a shudder from Weiss.

 

Meanwhile, nearby…

 

“I could stay like this forever.” Yang sighed. She was holding Blake between her legs as the two gazed at the calm lake. What little wind there was had died down. “I do want to get to Menagerie though, my parents have been dying to meet the team. And… I’m sure they’ll be interested in meeting my girlfriend.” Blake responded, leaning against Yang and looking up to the taller girl. Yang met her gaze and planted a kiss on her forehead. “We’re leaving tomorrow, so let’s just enjoy this moment while we have it. From what you’ve told me, it’s not going to be easy to find a quiet moment in that island of yours.” Yang tried, gently pulling Blake closer to her embrace. The Faunus sighed and let herself fall deeper into Yang’s embrace. “I am doing just that. Yang, you… You don’t realize it yourself, do you?” Blake began, gaining a weirded out look from the blondie who had been smiling at her gently up until then. “That you’re… You’re the most comforting thing in this world. It’s silly how effective your presence is. I… You don’t even know about this, but back during our first year in Beacon, I had these nightmares…” Blake went on, Yang’s expression shifting from confusion to concern. “Blake, what nightmares? Why haven’t I heard of this?” “I never wanted to open about it. But you know, when I had them, I would… I don’t know what it was, but just hearing you  _ breathe _ was enough for me to calm down. It wasn’t that way at first, but after I had gotten to know you a bit better…” Blake’s eyes grew misty, a tear falling across her cheek as she spoke to Yang, keeping eye contact with the girl. Yang gently wiped Blake’s cheek and was about to say something but Blake continued. “I… I don’t know what it was. I just felt you were the warmest person I had ever met. Just by knowing you were there, I felt comforted. You don’t know how many nights I fell asleep after a nightmare just by thinking about you.” Blake let out, feeling stupid but also happy to have finally confessed this to Yang. She didn’t understand why, but she yearned to be understood by Yang in every aspect of her life. She looked for acknowledgement. Blake wanted every part of her, every small detail, to be known and affirmed by Yang. It was as if the girl would validate her very existence. “Blake I… You should have told me.” Yang responded, her voice sounding breathless. “Cuz I totally would have let you sleep right next to me.” She joked, winking. Blake shifted, not sure whether to slap or kiss the queen of tease right there. All she eventually managed was a displeased stare. “Woah there kitty, I’m just saying it would’ve saved us a lot of time if you had slept with me right from the start.” Yang went on, earning a frustrated sigh from Blake. “Oh shut up you, I just wanted to see if you truly were up to the task.” She responded, the blondie retorting with a smirk. “Oh yeah? And how am I doing so far?” Yang asked, leaning in closer to Blake while slowly sliding her hands across Blake’s waist towards her hips, extracting a poorly contained gasp from Blake. “I… My heart belongs to you.” Blake answered while swallowing, losing all of her prior confidence as Yang’s lips approached hers. The two enveloped each other in love and slowly cradled to the rhythm of their tender kisses.

  
  


Back at the camp…

 

“Ruby.” Weiss exhaled. She had been listening Ruby bleed her heart out about Weiss for the past twenty minutes or so. How the girl had seen right through the Ice Queen’s every act and pretence, how Ruby had all along just wished to push through it to talk to the ‘real person beneath it all’. “You have to understand I’ve never had the privilege - and I know how that sounds coming from the princess of the largest company in the world - of being honest.” “I may have received any material possession I’d ever wanted at a moment’s notice, but never was I allowed to be myself. To even  _ think _ for myself.” “I was always assumed to be an empty vessel in which to engrave teachings that would be profitable. And the fuel that I was to use was whatever expenses money could easily provide me with.” Weiss explained, her whole body shivering as she was telling the hidden truth that even she herself had long denied. “With this team, and especially with you, I began to finally see. See how much more there was to life - why should I care about a company, especially one that sees itself as the primary benefactor, not the world itself?” Weiss questioned, soon reasoning further; “I mean, I  _ know _ how important Dust is for humanity, but the way I was raised, I understood as if the SDC was the only capable provider of it. Now I see it is merely crushing all competitors to remain that way. I never realized that we’re only looking out for the company’s well-being, not that of humanity’s.” “And...how I was never raised to understand the world as it was, but as it was understood from the company’s perspective.” The heiress confessed. Ruby could only stare at the girl with admiring eyes. Weiss had acknowledged her prior crooked view, but not only that, also come to terms with the fact that it was not her fault. She had understood being the victim of manipulation. Ruby couldn’t find words to express herself, only action as she leaned in for a tight hug for probably the tenth time for that afternoon. “I’m proud of you Weiss. No, not proud, I am  _ inspired  _ by you. You’re incredibly capable, even about difficult stuff like this.” The girl finally said, keeping Weiss close to her chest. The heiress stayed quiet, but was content. It felt nice to be recognized by Ruby. It wasn’t until they heard Yang’s laugh echoing from the distance that they slowly departed their embrace and made their way outside.

 

“..And then we could just jump from its back while Weiss summons two glyphs and then your semblance would..Oh! Hiya guys! Had a good sleep?” Yang cut her blabbering much to Blake’s amusement the moment they saw Ruby and Weiss emerge from their tent. “Weren’t you two sleeping in separate tents?” Blake mused, raising one eyebrow. “Uuhhh I just wanted to wake Weiss up!” Ruby hastily responded, while Weiss only scowled at Blake. Yang laughed and Blake smiled wide. “What about  _ you _ _ two _ , where have you been this entire time?” Weiss fired back, but was met with Yang’s confident smile. “What do you mean?” The blondie answered in calm. “You obviously have been away for a while, I couldn’t hear-” Weiss began, almost biting her tongue as she realized she had fallen into Yang’s trap. “Mm? I thought you were sleeping until now?” Yang immediately jumped at Weiss, like a predator securing its prey. Blake had to cover her quiet laughter. Ruby was turning red while Weiss was closer to boiling from anger than embarrassment. For a short moment, the tension electrified the air until it was dispelled in an instant by the grinning blondie, her gaze now kind. “This queer team is the best family I could ever hope for.” Yang said to particularly no one, but loudly enough for everyone to hear. The astonishment in everyone’s eyes was incredible. Blake was the first to fall victim to laughter at the absurdity of it all, Weiss’ expression grew confused and Ruby looked dumbfound. “Oh come on you two, we all know how it is. You two are in love, and so are we.” Yang finally hammered it down, not letting anything remain a secret at this point. The four could finally bond over their newfound relationships openly.


End file.
